


Башня

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Fairy tales [1]
Category: Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Drama, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Уже который век передается из уст в уста жутковатая легенда о заброшенной башне в лесу…





	Башня

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на челлендж в виде литературной игры – составления текстов с заданными словами (в тексте выделены курсивом), в данном случае это слова «мечта», «утро», «радуга», «слезы», «страх», «недотрога», «балкон», «треск», «шум», «яблоко».

Ясным весенним _утром_ молодой принц задумчиво ехал на своем белом коне вдоль края огромной поляны. Ни _шума_ не нарушало покоя леса - только порой издавала легкий _треск_ сухая ветка, ломаясь под тяжелым копытом коня. Тишина в лесу была блаженно-прекрасной, но принцу она казалось зловещей.  Он с каким-то безотчетным _страхом_ поглядывал вправо, где в отдалении красовалась высокая башня, слегка покосившаяся от времени.  В крыше ее зияли провалы, у подножия валялись обломки рухнувшего некогда _балкона_.  
  
Еще мальчиком принц как-то услышал от дворцовой кухарки, что в башне на западе леса живет страшная ведьма и что к этому обиталищу нечистой силы лучше не приближаться.  Принц был впечатлен. Он даже отложил в сторону _яблоко_ , которое с удовольствием грыз (за чинными обедами и ужинами наверху ему категорически запрещалось грызть яблоки  - их обязательно нужно было есть нарезанными на дольки, а это так неинтересно!) Мальчик спросил, откуда кухарка знает про ведьму, и та ответила, что ей это рассказала ее бабушка. А бабушке - ее бабушка, и так далее.  
  
Принц хотел было расспросить кухарку, чем же опасна эта ведьма, но тут на его кружевной воротник легла тяжелая рука. Это был его воспитатель – он вошел в кухню совершенно бесшумно. Придворный легко, но цепко взял принца за плечо и повел вон из кухни. В своей детской принц выслушал от наставника длинную нотацию о том, что особам благородных (а тем более – королевских!) кровей не стоит общаться с простолюдинами. Затем гувернер рассказал своему подопечному подлинную историю башни. Принц узнал, что там живет бессмертная волшебница, видеть которую очень опасно, так как красота ее настолько непреодолима, что женщин убивает, а мужчин ввергает в безумие. И что так длится уже целых два века, а то и больше…     
  
Подростком принц частенько охотился возле башни, но не осмеливался заглянуть внутрь и даже приблизиться  к ней. Ему очень хотелось бы увидеть красивую волшебницу, эту жутковатую _недотрогу_ ,  несмотря на страх перед ней. И все же что-то останавливало его в последний момент… И вот сегодня повзрослевший принц смотрел на башню, словно прощаясь с несбывшейся _мечтой_. Через два дня у него свадьба. Его невеста - принцесса соседней страны - молода и хороша собой. Больше он не вспомнит о волшебнице из башни…  
  
Пошел слепой дождик, а затем в небе сверкнула _радуга_. _Слезами_ и гирляндами природа провожала юного правителя во взрослую жизнь… Звякнула уздечка, и белый конь двинулся прочь с поляны. Принц уезжал отсюда, не подозревая, что некогда на этом же самом месте, будучи в примерно в том же возрасте, прощался со своей несбыточной мечтой его отец, а до этого – дед, а еще раньше - прадед…  
  
Солнечный лучик, проникнув сквозь одну из дыр в крыше башни, упал на роскошную постель. Сверкнула запыленная золотистая кисть балдахина. Бархатное покрывало некогда было бордовым, а сейчас выцвело и стало серовато-коричневым. Зато кружево на рукаве той, что лежала на кровати, было почти целым и даже не сильно пожелтело. Тонкие оборки из нежнейшего валансьена терялись под  черными с проседью пышными прядями, падающими на грудь. Лицо было закрыто кружевной вуалью, небрежно придавленной на голове краями тонкой диадемы. Из-под кружев рукава виднелся пергамент, который цепко прижимали к груди тонкие косточки маленькой женской руки – всё, что осталось от некогда изящных пальцев. На пергаменте еще сохранились выцветшие строчки старинным угловатым шрифтом: «Несчастная, ты решила, что прекраснее меня? Да как ты посмела хвалиться своей красотой передо мной, великой колдуньей! Я проклинаю тебя! Отныне тебя все будут бояться – и благородные, и простонародье. И никто не посмеет подойти к тебе. Ты будешь одна, и так будет вечно – даже после того, как и твои, и мои кости рассыплются в прах…»

2013


End file.
